Nin
)}} |First Appearance = }} Nin is a spirit who seems to be able to produce darkness and can possibly duplicate herself into multiple bodies. Appearance Nin's appearance is based off a ninja combined with a rabbit, and her face is painted similarly to a kabuki mask. She has white fur, thick black eyebrows and a pink nose as well as two visible front teeth. While she has a visible iris and pupil, her entire eye is colored a reddish-orange. She has a zipper on the area covering her tail, as well as a faceplate with 3 bumps on the front and a covering for her front teeth below them. Personality Nin and her kind seem to be rather good humored, frequently joking with each other and the more stoic Forge (claiming that serious types like him are "the most fun to crack" ). Despite their good nature, they seem to take their mission seriously, dismissing Forge's protests about being able to forcibly use the Ghost Train or the "unethical" way of bypassing the Mayview Barrier, as well as becoming slightly unnerved by his attempts to command the Vile Spirits. Paranatural Chapter 4 Nin meets Forge on the outskirts of Mayview, where they discover that Nin was followed by a pack of vile spirits. The spirits incite Forge into throwing away his hammer, which he originally needed to create a door and utilize Doorman's powers to enter Mayview. Nin tells Forge that he needs to gather more metal in order to create the door, informs him of the Ghost Train, protests his suggestion of using it due to the high risk, and advises him to avoid the "sunglasses spectral" because she witnessed him taking down the most powerful spirit . Upon being instructed by Forge to wait for nightfall to shake off the vile spirits, Nin brushes him off by declaring she makes her own darkness, then dissipates. Chapter 5 Nin makes her first clearly visible appearance in the Slanted Manse, where she tells Doorman to hurry up in getting Isaac O'Connor to leave. She begins to complain about Doorman's insistence on keeping Isaac around before being interrupted by a phone call from their master, who asks Doorman if he's ready to let Forge back into Mayview. Nin expresses confusion over the fact that Forge has been in Mayview before, and notes Doorman's panic when using the locket's key reveals Spender instead. Relationships * Forge - Nin did not seem to know Forge personally before their meeting in the forest, but they have a mutual friend in Doorman. She seems to think he's a little too serious and is slightly skeptical towards him. Though Nin was aware of him being a "master blacksmith"Nin: (...) Shouldn't be hard for a master blacksmith. The making part, at least. ( ), she was not aware that Forge had ever been in Mayview prior to their meeting.Voice: Are we ready to welcome our guest back to Mayview? Nin: Welcome back? ( ) * Doorman - Like Forge, they are allied with Doorman and serve the same master. She is on much friendlier terms with Doorman, although their opinions of humanity differ and she questions his relationship with Isaac. Abilities General In line with her thematic base of a ninja, Nin has impressive speed and agility that let her quickly leap great distances. She (or one of her duplicates) was at one point seen pulling out sharp claws, so she has some means of direct attack. Spirit The exact nature of her powers is unknown, but she is believed to be capable of the following: * Darkness Generation. Nin has an ability that allows her to cloak herself in complete darkness, with only her glowing red eyes visible through the shadow. The shadow emanates outward with her as the center and travels with her as she moves. * Self-Duplication. Nin has the (unconfirmed) power to create copies of herself at will, and have the copies vanish just as easily. Her duplicates have minds of their own, but they all work off of Nin's will. The number of copies she can create has unknown limits (if any), with the most duplicates seen at one time being six. Quotes )}} )}} Trivia *Nin was nicknamed "Duskbunny" by fans, as a pun/portmanteau on the words "dustbunny" and "dusk". *Though currently unexplored, there's a hint of Nin knowing King Catnine, as she includes "storm gods" as an example of "the arrogant dead". *Unlike most spirits, Nin's spectral energy color has not been directly shown as coming off of her; the only indication of her spectral energy color is a post-script note from Zack on describing her as "a blob of black spectral energy" with regards to her shadow powers. Gallery Official Artwork Nin_Concept_Art_01.png|Concept artwork for Nin. (Tweet) Sketch Page- Nin In Casual Wear.png|Nin in casual attire. ("Sketches!", Oct 17 2017) Hiveworks 03.png|A Hiveworks banner ad featuring multiple Nins, Forge, and Doorman. Comic Nin Ch4Pg42.png|Nin's first appearance. ( ) One_Nin_Prepares_To_Attack.png|Each individual Nin can have different reactions to a stimuli. ( ) Nin_Describes_Ghost_Train.png|Nin explains that the Ghost Train passes through the barrier every night, but is well-guarded. ( ) Nin_Explains_Plan.png|Nin explains Doorman's plan to get Forge into Mayview. ( ) Nin Ch4Pg47 01.png|Nin's shadowed form. ( ) Nin Stares At Chair.png|Nin is seen without shadows for the first time in the comic. ( ) Nin Ch5Pg15.png|Nin restraining Doorman. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Non-Possessing Spirits Category:Angel Allies